The Bashing!
by Kitz the Kitsune
Summary: I'm back baby! Naraku's going to need some serious psychiatric help!Well more than he already needsKitz


Hiya folks Kitz the Kitsune here, (Formerly known as Kitsy) and I got great feedback from this fic!(Even though fan deleted it! Those----------------------------) 12 friggin' reviews!!! I have never had 12 reviews before!! So I decided to continue it.Since doesn't all list, If you want the original list it's at www. mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ viewch. php?cid 237423&submit ViewChapter&id 73766. ( Be sure to remove the spaces)  
  
This is how it's gonna go:  
My character (Kitsy; Kitz for short), my best friend's character (Firlosse; losse for short), and the Inuyasha gang are gonna annoy Naraku!!! Woohoo!! We're gonna do 5 things on the list, in order, every chapter. I know reviewers out there are gonna have their own ideas so if you send me your character and your idea we'll add on to 101 as a P.S at the end of each chapter. AND HOW DO YOU DO BOLD,ITALICS,AND UNDERLINE? SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!!!!  
  
Oh and I have to give shout outs to my reviewers:  
crazyroninchic  
ChibiSess  
Kayasha K  
wei-cool  
Zghix1990  
Nikki  
Lady Maeve  
Wolf of Fire  
uniquechic  
inuachie  
Narakus true Identedy  
tiny tinker  
  
On with the fic:  
  
Kagome walked in her room tiredly and flopped down at her computer. She had just got home from school and had 1 hr before she had to go down the well. She checked out her and found a new fic.  
  
101 ways to annoy Voldemort REMIXED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
NOW it's 101 ways to annoy NARAKU!!  
  
Ooooo...This shall be interesting.  
  
Kagome cackled evilly as Inuyasha walked in. "Ummm..Kagome are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I am Inu-chan, just read this sheet of paper and will have some fun at Naraku's castle.  
  
  
  
The Inu-group arrived at Naraku's castle at about midnight. After Inuyasha had read over the list, they had printed it out and went back in the well and gave the list to Sango and Miroku. After they had got to read it over. They found Shippou and read it to him they started off on their journey. Around noon the next day they ran into Sesshomaru and two other demons. Boy, that was a meeting to remember.  
  
Flashback  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched atop his head (A/N KAWAII!!!) and he heard voices in the distance. One of them sounded like Sesshomaru so he stopped the group and they trodded toward the voices. The sight that greeted them left them in shock. A neko-youkai was hugging Sess (A/N Sorry I got lazy.), while a black kitsune youkai was helping Rin bash Jaken.  
  
The girl cuddling Sesshomaru looked up and waved. Jumping down she walked toward them. "NIHAO!"  
  
"WTFH?"  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
"What Bitch?"  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Flashback  
  
They later found out that the kitsune's name was Kitsy but you could call her Kitz. And the neko's name was Firlosse (Fur-loss-see) but you could call her losse. They had fell through a portal and found Sesshoumaru, after hearing a voice that said you must fullfill your destiny and annoy evil. They had also said that they had wrote the list. Sesshomaru was listening in on the conversation and decided to help.  
  
After many disagreements, fights, violence, and "SIT BOYS" they had finally had got to Naraku's castle. Now the question was how the hell were they going to get in?  
  
Naraku looked outside of his castle window. They were here. Why? He didn't know. Why was he talking to himself? He didn't know. WWWHHHHYYY????  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!" Naraku screamed getting on his knees.  
  
Kagura watched silently from the door as Naraku had a Psychotic breakdown. She cleared her throat. Naraku looked up at her and calmly got up.  
  
"Kagura, be a dear, and answer the door for our unannounced guest. We shall invite them in let them stay for a half of a year......and then I'll torment their dreams until they're as crazy as me!! KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naraku fell out on the ground laughing hysterically.  
  
"Alrighty then." Kagura said slowly stepping away from the door. "Psycho." she murmured.  
  
"What was that!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Nothing oh-so-great-and-powerful Naraku." Kagura said rolling her eyes, and switching the switch that needed to be switched in order for the door to switch open.  
  
"Good. KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU-cough-Damn. Where is my water bottle?"

The drawbridge creaked slowly down until it touched the ground. All of the travelers looked at eack other for a moment....., and then shrugged their sholders and walked into Naraku's castle. They looked around the dark creepy, medevial looking castle, and shrugged once again. Kagome pulled the list out of her bottomless bookbag. and looked at the first thing.

#1. Ask him why 'he doesn't have such a cool sword?'

Shippou perked up and volunteered, and then cackled. Everyone sweatdropped and went to go find Naraku's door. Once found they creaked it open and found Naraku sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He looked up at them.

" Ah. I have been waiting for your arrival. You will stay here for a whole entire 6 months in my castle. If anyone dare leaves they will die immiediatly for my misama is all around the castle. Any questions?" he finishe

Shippou raised his hand meekly. "Yes young kitsune?" Naraku aknowledged him.

"Why don't you have such a cool sword? I mean Inuyasha has a really-super-duper-cool one! Sesshomaru has two!! I mean even Kouga has a sword even though he doesn't use it!!!" Shippo asked, his voice rising with each word.

Naraku looked at him for a minute and then looked outside the castle window. " My father, a bandit, said I looked sniffle to unevil for a sword sniffle that I had to use black magick and daggers. bawls Leave me."

Everyone looked at one another as they stepped out, watching Naraku bawl on his window sill. Finally Firlosse and Kitsy couldn't take it any more and fell out laughing on the stone floor.

Kagome sweatdropped. At least that took care of #2.  
  
#2 Laugh at him.  
  
Eventually Kitz and'Losse stopped laughing and they all went in their rooms. Okay this is how the bedding arrangements went:  
  
1st room: Kagome and Inuyasha  
2nd room: Sango and Miroku  
3rd room: Firlosse and Sess  
4th room: Kitsy, Shippou, and Rin.  
  
At first Shippou was supposed to sleep with Kagome and Inuyasha, and Rin was supposed to sleep with Firlosse and Sess. But then Shippou wanted "Kitsune bonding time" with Kitsy, and Rin wanted to play with somebody so she went with them. There were only four rooms available so Jaken had to sleep in a dungeon next to Naraku's room. Everyone went to sleep.  
  
Kitsy and Firlosse snickered insanely the next morning as they crept into Naraku's room. They set the high defenition stereo reallty close to his ear. They cranked the volume really loud and did the expected; Pressed Play.  
  
(2 bars of guitar intro)  
  
Hey you!  
I wanna take you to a gay bar,  
I wanna take you to a gay bar,  
I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.  
  
Let's start a war, start a nuclear war,  
  
You!  
I wanna take you to a gay bar,  
I wanna take you to a gay bar,  
I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.  
  
Let's start a war, start a nuclear war,  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.  
Wow!  
At the gay bar.  
  
Now tell me do ya, a do ya have any money?  
I wanna spend all your money,  
at the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.  
  
(Pause)  
  
I've got something to put in you,  
I've got something to put in you,  
I've got something to put in you,  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.  
Wow!  
  
You're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
You're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
Yeah! you're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
You're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
Superstar.  
Super, super, superstar  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.  
Wow!  
At the gay bar.  
  
Now tell me do ya, a do ya have any money?  
I wanna spend all your money,  
at the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.  
  
(Pause)  
  
I've got something to put in you,  
I've got something to put in you,  
I've got something to put in you,  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.  
Wow!  
  
You're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
You're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
Yeah! you're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
You're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
Superstar.  
Super, super, superstar  
  
Naraku snapped awake immediatly as the song started. Looking very dazed, confused, and half-asleep stated proudly "I've been to too many gay bars!"  
  
Since the volume was up really high all of the castle inhabitants were at Naraku's door frame. Everyone completly fell out laughing. Except Sesshoumaru of course he is too high up for the simple pleasure of laughing. But he did start smirking.  
  
#3 Wake him up by singing random songs songs in his ear. 'I'm too sexy for my shirt.'  
  
As ironic as it was, at her high school Kagome was learning how to sow, knit, cook, and all that other nice stuff in Home Economics. So Kagome volunteered for the next one on the list.  
  
#4. Knit him things. Really hideous things.  
  
The group continued down the line and decided everyone except for Rin and Shippou would do #5.  
  
#5. Give him the birdie whenever he turns his back on you.  
  
Man, the next six months were gonna be great!  
  



End file.
